


Conflicting Couples

by kickers17



Series: BLUniverse [2]
Category: 2moons2 the series, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multiverse, dumbass friends, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: Sarawat is annoyed that Tine spends time with Type. Type suddenly realizes showing off Tharn is not smart when you are a public figure. Tharn wants that 10 million baht dowry so he asks for help from their friends. Their friends are reluctant to accept Forth. Forth is damn proud because Beam is the hottest Medic student.  And Beam just wants to keep everyone’s eyes off his man’s body.
Relationships: Forth Jaturapoom Jamornhum/Beam Baramee Vongviphan, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Series: BLUniverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928836
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Another Contender

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : This is the second installment of this BLUniverse. I tried really hard to keep them in character (or what I interpret as them being in character) during the first fic. And more cussing now too. This is just weird but I and my sisters have this notion that if you are really close, you would cuss more. What do you think? I have to admit it will be difficult to keep characters PG-13 that way any longer, I mean they are in university. Since they are in situations that aren’t exactly canon. So, be warned that their character might be a bit off. So I intorduced a new couple Forth/Beam from 2Moons2, because at the time that when I finished with Misunderstanding Mayhem, I just finished watching 2 Moons2, and I felt like they would be a good addition to where the story would go. Here I depicted Forth being a bad boy who is good at fighting,(my prejudice, since Engineering students in Thai BL seemed badass)  
> But please, enjoy it as that’s what this fic is for v(^___^)v
> 
> This is set after TharnType, before TharnType S2 (Cause I wanted to wait for it to finish before binge-watching), after 2Gether: Still Together, after 2Moons2, before 2Moons3

Sarawat scowled as Green and Dim took another photo using the brand new camera they bought with the Pageant money. As predicted by Man, the part of the competition that they skipped brought the top ranking couples down to their knees, and they ended up losing to these two, a fact that Dim loves to rub in Sarawat’s face. Not literally, but enough that Sarawat is starting to feel irritated about it. 

Tharn too, felt like he was cheated off his dowry money. He wanted to quickly collect the money so he could get married to Type, but Type seems to be comfortable being engaged. Well, he would just have to work harder. 

The duo sat across from each other while staring (glaring) at the winning couple. Sipping their drinks, they waited for their significant others to join them. This happened a lot now, Tine and Type spending time together, while Sarawat had to wait with this asshole while listening to his shitty sexy theme song playing in the background as female students gushed about how handsome they are. This is just because Sarawat and Tharn has Music Club together, while Tine was busy spearheading Cheerleading practice, and Type, who was now focusing on soccer this semester was nearer to Tine, so they normally walk together. And even if Type wasn't near Tine, they would seek each other out. 

Now Sarawat was more confident regarding Type spending time with Tine, but at this point, Tine would seem to be spending more time with Type than Sarawat. Sarawat felt like he needed an intervention soon or something weird was going to happen. 

“I think you should spend some time with Type,” Sarawat stated suddenly. Tharn choked on his drink.

“You should keep Tine busy,” Tharn growled low. Sarawat threw Tharn the evil eye.   
  


“Like I could say no to Tine!”

“So can’t I!” 

“Say no to what?” Tine asked as he appeared out of the blue. Sarawat coughed and Tharn sat down again. Type also appeared besides Tharn silently. Looking at his boyfriend, Type smirked. Tharn scowled, he could guess that Type overheard snippets of their conversation. 

Green and Dim finished their live feed and joined the other couples. Winning the Pageant sealed their couple status in the university, so in a way, it also strengthened their relationship.

“I heard we have new students transferring from Kantaphat University,” Green announced. At that Type perked up.

“Kantaphat?” 

“Yup, 2 new students. The weird thing is they are transferring in the middle of their 3rd year, taking summer classes to make up for the difference in credit hours,” Green added. 

“So, they are the same year as us? Which faculty?” Tine asked. Maybe they would join him in Law, or Sarawat in Political Science, or Tharn in Music. Maybe even Type, in Sports. 

“The weird thing is, they are both from different faculties. One in Medicine,” Green read from his phone. 

“A Medic? Transferring in the middle of term?” Tharn asked, curious.

“Yeah, weird right?” Green replied.”The other one is in Engineering,”

“Engineering?!” Type shouted. He remembered what Techno told him sometime ago.

* * *

_ “I went to see Forth,” Techno announced. Type looked surprised. Tharn placed his hand on Type’s thigh. _

_ “Who’s Forth?” Tharn asked. Type told Tharn about him and Forth going way back, getting involved in fights back in the day.  _

_ “We separated after school, I went here. And he went to Kantaphat,” Type ended his explanation. “Why did you meet him?” Type asked Techno. “Because of the..” _

_ “Because those goons told Tine that a bitch was targeting the head hazer from Engineering. I went to investigate just in case,” Techno answered.  _

_ “It’s him?” Type questioned. _

_ “It’s Forth,” Techno nodded. “And ...he has been having problems with a bitch too,” _

* * *

Type contemplated telling Tine and Sarawat about what Techno had said, but he wasn’t 100% sure that it was Forth and his boyfriend transferring. Techno did say that he wasn’t sure Forth and Beam would even come here. 

But after talking it out with Tharn, they agreed that it all seems to fall into place a little too perfectly. They have to be connected somehow.

He’ll cross the bridge when they get there. Now with their circle of friends growing, he was a bit more confident he could handle whatever the Bitch planned can be dealt with. 

But if it really was Forth...shia.

* * *

Forth looked bored as he waited for Beam outside of the faculty of Medicine. His boyfriend was getting his class schedule settled. A few juniors peeped at him and giggled. 

_(A/N: For those of you who haven't watched 2Moons2, this is what Forth looks like)_

What the hell is up with that? And not to mention juniors from his own faculty have been following him around. Don’t they have a life?

“Did you hear? A new senior just enrolled. He is damn hot!” A female student gushed near Forth.

“I know~ Finally we will have eye candy in our own faculty! I’m sick of travelling to Political Sciences to look at Sarawat,” her friend replied.

“That and Sarawat has a boyfriend. I hope Dr. Beam doesn’t have a girlfriend,” her friend wished.

“Or a boyfriend. I would think this university is cursed. All the cute guys are gay!” they laughed together, but stopped abruptly when they noticed Forth. Immediately they blushed and giggled. Running away from the scene, they didn’t even wait to get far before gossiping about him.

“Oh MY GODDDDDD!! He’s so handsome!!!”

“And built like a God!” But whatever they said fell on deaf ears as Forth was too busy processing the fact that his boyfriend had already gained fans.

Is this going to be a problem? Back at Kantaphat they had Pha and Kit in Medicine, plus Ming at Engineering so Beam wasn’t really in the limelight. But this university seemed to not have hot doctors…

“My wifey is the hot doctor on campus,” Forth gushed, feeling proud and sheepish. 

“Who’s your wifey?” Beam slapped on Forth’s chest as he approached. He too, had been uncomfortable with the girls staring at him. And some even dared to ask for his number. 

_ (A/N: And this is what Beam looks like) _

“Ah! Hurting me again,” Forth complained but placed his hands on Beam’s shoulder. He was tempted to grab Beam’s hand, but remembered that Beam was still shy about PDA. It’s cute, he loves a shy Beam. Easier to tease. As he placed his hands on Beam’s shoulder, he flexed his arms for the viewing pleasure of the girls watching. They screamed as they did when Sarawat was nearby.

“Stop that,” Beam complained. What is wrong with these chicks? They might need a doctor soon, because screaming for that long is not good for their throat. Forth just smiled.

“Why? Jealous?” Beam scowled as his boyfriend teased him. When he didn’t say anything, Forth continued to coo at how cute his boyfriend was.

“They can be excited when they see me, but I’m only excited when I see you,” Forth replied.

“Maybe you will be more excited when you see my fist,” Beam grumbled. Forth laughed at his boyfriend’s sarcastic remark. He steered them towards the Sports faculty, going through the Law campus.

“Wait, are we going to meet THE Type?” Beam asked, suddenly nervous. When Techno had seen them and told them of the things that happened, he was suddenly trapped in another dejavu. It felt like the Wayo fiasco all over again. 

But this time, they were the main characters. 

“Hmm, since we settled everything, we should probably see each other. We’ll never know when disaster strikes,” Forth replied.

“And when disaster does strike, we should have back up,”

As they made their way through the Law faculty, they saw 4 guys being cornered by a bunch of people with bats. Beam, being the curious person that he was, immediately called out.

“HEY!”

* * *

Tine was sick of insecure boyfriends with overzealous girlfriends. Girlfriends who would like photos of other guys and cause jealousy fits. And that will send the boyfriends to try stuff like this. AGAIN.

As a countermeasure to last time, he started walking with his friends so it would deter them, but in reality, it made them more intuitive. They attacked in groups AND they all had weapons. AND they upgraded from attacking Tine in the open to attacking after classes at deserted areas. 

If he wasn’t about to get beaten up he would have clapped his hands. Ohm, Phuak and Fong were still talking to the guys, trying to persuade them.

“Look, we could all recognise you, and if you do beat us up, the lawsuit is just not worth it,” Phuak argued. The rest nodded.

“And, the only way no one makes a lawsuit, is if you kill all of us,” Ohm chirped. Tine, Phuak and Fong glared at their friend.

“WHY do you want to use your One Cell Brain now?” Tine asked. The thugs seemed to contemplate before steeling their nerves.

“A lawsuit sounds better than spending another afternoon hearing how handsome or cute you guys look!” the first one swung his bat, seeming to start the chain reaction.

“HEY!” all parties turned to look at the voice. Everyone was surprised to see two students running towards them, and the one in front was seriously ripped. As Forth neared the group of men, the thugs seemed to notice the shirt Forth was wearing.

“Shit, is that from Kantaphat Engineering seniors?!!” one of the thugs whispered. 

“Kantaphat?!”

“ **Forth**!” Beam shouted as he caught up with his boyfriend. All of the thugs became bug eyed.

“FORTH??!”

“Head fucking hazer Forth?!”

“SHIT. Let’s not find out,” they all ran away leaving Tine and his friends bewildered. Forth seemed bewildered too, but chose to count his blessings. 

“Are you guys okay?” Beam asked Tine. All the guys nodded and thanked both of them.

“Wow, thanks you guys! You really saved us,” Fong stated.

“Are you like a fighter or something?” Phuak asked Forth. Forth shrugged, then turned to Tine.

“Is it always like this?”

Tine laughed nervously, then nodded. Seeing that everything was under control, Forth wanted to continue finding Type. He was about to say farewell when Ohm shouted over his shoulder.

“Ey, guys, over here!” 

Forth turned around to see Type approaching them. Both of them seemed surprised to see each other.

“Type?!”

“Forth?!”


	2. Pageant 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: unfiltered adoration over someone's body, mild jealousy, the gang going into a competition without really thinking about it and cussing.

They all ended up at Sarawat’s apartment. After brief introductions from Man to Ohm to Sarawat to Techno, Type introduced Forth to the group. 

“This is Forth, he is my friend from school. He entered Kantaphat University and is head hazer of the engineering faculty,” at this information, Ohm perked. He began googling in his phone for information about Forth. 

Forth then introduced Beam. “This is Beam, my wife,” Beam immediately blushed and bashed Forth on the head.

“Your wife my ass!” Forth rubbed his head pouting, then whispered, “It’s my ass too,” which earned him more hits.

“Does that mean Beam is the hot doctor from Medicine Team Sarawat Wives are gossiping about?” Boss asked.   
  


“Yup, that’s my Beam, hot and smart,” Forth replied, proud. “Wait, what is Team Sarawat’s Wives?” looking at Sarawat, the man shrugged. 

Man explained the inner workings of The Wives while Beam and Forth soaked the information.

“Okay, so basically anything that has to do with handsome and or cute guys can be found at that Line Chat group?” Beam asked for clarification. The rest nodded their heads. That seemed like a scary thought to both Beam and Forth. 

While all of this discussion was taking place, everyone was busy appraising the new couple.

‘Not only is handsome and tall, he has to be built like an effing sex god?!’ Man and Boss thought. 

‘That doctor is a bit like Type when we started dating’ Tharn mused. Type elbowed Tharn when he noticed Tharn smiling at Beam.

  
  


‘These guys better not become friends with Tine and take whatever free time he has,’ Sarawat mused. 

‘Forth is so ripped. He’s more defined than me’ Tine stared at the muscles Forth was showing. Sarawat also noticed Tine staring and pouted. First Type and now Forth?! Who’s the next guy coming in? 

“I’m curious as to why these guys know Forth. To be honest, Kantaphat is a distance away, but they knew he was head hazer at our previous university,” Beam mused. Forth also seemed like he wanted to know.

“The reason for that might be due to the fight last year OUR Engineering students had with Kantaphat freshman,” Ohm stated. “ According to the most famous guy (currently) on a Facebook post dated 8 months ago, they had a fight with Kantaphat and lost, and then they went there to get revenge. They saw Forth beating up the freshman like it was nothing,” 

“Actually I wasn’t doing any fighting,” Forth mumbled.

“It says here ‘ I’ve never seen any Marvel movies because superheroes are not real, but P’Forth definitely looked like Thor when he’s beating up our freshman. Or his body looked like it’,” Ohm reported. “Check out this picture of him! No wonder we lost!” 

“Is that your arm or a tree trunk?! Shia!” Boss exclaimed. 

“That’s our previous university’s gym,” Beam mused, while giving Forth the eye. Forth put up his hand in surrender. He was going to get it later.Beam looked annoyed that someone was paying attention to Forth’s body and posted it online.

“Weelll, this is awkward,” Type commented, trying to not look at Forth’s body after he saw that picture when they heard the comments. Even among their group of friends, Forth had been the toughest. Another friend had the skills, while Type was more of speed. Tharn and Sarawat were also appraising Forth, while Tine pouted. 

“Let’s just get it out of the way! Forth, you’re so ripped, Goku might just come and ask for a battle,” Phuak blurted out.

“Dude!”

“Not cool,”

“What? I’m body confident enough to admit it when a guy looks good,” Phuak insisted. “You can’t blame me, he’s more ripped than Tine!”

“Okay! Stop commenting on bodies,” Sarawat voiced out. The last thing he needed was his idiot friends chanting for a muscle off between Tine and Forth. 

“I agree, I think the most pressing matter is this bitch,” Tharn said from beside Type. 

“I’m kinda worried too, guys,” Fong admitted. “She definitely has some pull that she could make Forth pull out from university,”

“It was just speculation,” Beam chirped, relieved that the body issue was settled. “We heard from one of Forth’s junior that the picture which caused this scandal was uploaded from an unknown user, but the way this user’s tone and style of writing suggests that she is a girl,”

“So we need to be vigilant, right? We still need to find out the connection between us, and apart from Type, I couldn’t see any other connections,” Techno hummed. “Type. are you sure you didn’t piss off someone, from... You know,” 

“What No? What?” Type glared, half guessing the answer.

“From your bitch fit,”

“What?!”

“You throw bitch fits! Especially if it involves Tharn,” Techno drawled on, not realizing that Type was halfway losing his temper. 

“Asshole! You want to die?!” Okay, he already lost it. Type exploded and went to hit Techno. The gang immediately went into their respective positions, Tharn and Tine holding off Type. Sarawat hanging at the back, not caring one bit. Ohm went to hide his electronics, Phuak, Boss and Man shielding Techno from Type and Fong in the middle trying to calm everyone down.

Beam and Forth though, still wasn’t sure what they should be doing. 

“You can be like me, a spectator,” Sarawat supplied from behind. 

“You sure? I can derail this if you want,” Forth mused. Beam nodded his head, sure of his boyfriend’s skill in diffusing situations like this.

“Eeh~ I need to see it one day, but if it involves touching, then you need to ask for the partner’s permission,” Sarawat warned. Forth seemed to take this into consideration and stood down.

“Sarawat! We need an extra hand,” Tine whined. Type was someone, when angered, was a hard one to control. Even with both he and Tharn, Type was making considerable length towards Techno. Though he suspected Tharn was only half into it, with the way the man was smirking as he hugged his boyfriend from his sitting position. 

“No, Techno can die,” Sarawat replied.

“Sarawat! How could you??!” Techno cried. 

* * *

“Guys! They will have a Pageant 2.0!” Green announced when the gang gathered at the music room. Tharn and Sarawat were busy tuning their instruments when the ever excited Green burst into the room.

“Another one?”

“Yes, and this one is funded by a jewelry company too. They are using this competition to market their products, as well as giving a hefty prize to the winner,” Green reported. 

“They are coming up with a couple jewelry line, so they need a couple themed competition to load on their social media,” Ohm interjected as he appeared with Tine and Type. He came with Tine and Type to announce it to their partners, as he was the one who showed it to them in the first place.

“So, how much prize money this time?” Sarawat asked.

“It’s US$50,000,” Green exclaimed. Sarawat dropped his guitar pick and Tharn accidentally threw his drum stick.

“ **50 thousand dollars**??!”

* * *

“ **50 thousand dollars**??!” Forth and Beam echoed when they met at the Sports Science faculty. 

“Wow, that is a lot of money,” Boss commented. Man nodded his head and ate some of Ohm’s fries.

“This was **waay** more than last time,” Tine mused. “Too bad we couldn’t complete the challenges, huh Type?”

“Errr,” Type agreed while eating the chips from Tharn’s plate. Tharn looked surprised but then smirked as he fed Type directly. 

“Same, the one at our university was smaller too. But it had a similar premise. We were caught in that scandal halfway through,”Beam stated. This made Type and Fong perked up.

“You guys have a couple’s pageant too?”

“And was kicked out while doing it halfway?”

“Weird,” Type commented. “A lot of shit happened while we were doing the pageant too,”

“Agreed,” Tharn added. 

“You don’t think this has anything to do with the bitch do you?” Forth asked. 

“This is too coincidental. You have to enter,” Boss insisted. 

“Well, count me in. I need that dowry money,” Tharn stated. Type stared at Tharn,feeling like they didn’t really need to rush into anything. 

“I want to win so I can finally get that money to go Europe,” Tine swore. 

“Then, it’s decided! We’re in,” Type agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting this fic! Especially those who bookmarked this (bllover00) and left kudos: Pulchritudo, Angelika_Anna, Liyi, htt_sterxk, Luvs_tigers87, Maki0, and cherryalissa. It's going somewhere, I promise. The first story didn't have smut in it because I wasn't really good at writing it, and at that time there wasn't really a need for smut scenes, but in this one, the smut would be an important plot point, so I'm contemplating between attempting it or just gloss over it. Anyway, I'm almost done with this installment and is thinking about the next couple to join in to make the story progress better. Thanks again and definitely give me ideas that I can work on!


	3. NOT the Talent We Were Thinking of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: they should definitely read the rules before joining anything, Fong being the mastermind as always, brief gloss of competition rules

“Okay, when you guys signed up for the pageant, did you read the rules?” Fong asked while the 3 couples knelt in front of him. Ohm and Phuak were busy doing the statistics behind them with information that they managed to get from an insider. 

“No,” Tine replied, meek. Sarawat stared to the side, pouting. 

“I don’t know why I’m kneeling,” Forth suddenly piped up, trying to pull Beam up from the floor. 

“You’re kneeling because you guys signed up without reading the rules which led to you guys blindly going into this competition despite the fact that there is a manipulative bitch in the background; bent on bringing you guys down, with enough drive to make a student get expelled from university,” Fong growled out. 

“Okay, sorry. I’ll kneel,” Forth kneeled back, Beam hiding behind him.

“Okay, look Fong. Yes, we’re idiots for not reading the rules and being prepared for the competition, which starts tomorrow, by the way. But how bad can it be? Between you and me, the king of schemes, it’s going to be fine,” Type tried to persuade Fong. Ohm and Phuak looked at Type and gave him a thumbs up from behind Fong. Ohm then made hand gestures that he needed to say something else.

“Aand, we’re sorry for not telling you guys that we got into it without reading the rules,” Type added. Fong pursed his lips and relented.

“Okay, you are excused. See, if you guys have half the brain that Type has, you won’t be in this trouble,” Fong chided. Man and Boss nodded in the background.

“No, the last time Wat thought of anything was when he wanted to name his Instagram account Love Tine,” Man chuckled and looked at Sarawat. Sarawat immediately burst out, trying to stop further damage.

“Guys!”

“Love Tine?!” the One Brain Cell gang laughed and Tine also snickered. Tharn looked at Sarawat and smirked.

“Loser,” Tharn mumbled. Sarawat turned around to point a finger at Tharn.

“Oh, no. You don’t get to say anything Tharn! I’m not the one whipped from having an alpha wife,” Sarawat shot back. Most would think a man will be offended at being called whipped. But not Tharn. He looked at Type and kissed the man on the cheek. He has band practice anyway.

“Hmm, can you blame me? Look at how adorable this wife is,” Tharn said with a sexy smile. Type punched him in the stomach, but it still didn’t deter Tharn from trying to show off Type. 

“So, I guess that makes me...a winner,” Tharn swiped stray hair from his forehead, adding sex appeal to his look, but he was clutching at his stomach from being punched. 

“Err..is it just me or, is there a sexy theme song playing right now?” Beam asked Techno from his kneeling position.

“No, that’s Tharn’s theme music. You’ll hear it when he’s being sexy,” Techno replied. Forth looked offended that Beam was staring at Tharn and picked up his boyfriend from the floor. 

“Okay, that’s enough Tharn, Ai Wat. So, Ohm, any news about tomorrow?” Tine asked from his position on the sofa.

“Yeah, the news is, you’re screwed,”

* * *

“We’re screwed,” Type commented when the couples were seated on stage on the first event of Pageant 2.0. There were roughly 10 couples on stage, including them. It was a closed set, with the event going live on their university’s Facebook page. They still fitted about 200 students inside the auditorium, with many more tuning in through their phone. Nothing was similar to the previous competition, since the event stated that it will only broadcast for one and a half hours. The first hour was full of introductions from the couples and talking about their main sponsor, the TMG company, which was one of the new jewelry companies set in Thailand. 

“Welcome to TMG’s Sweetheart Competition! A competition where we choose one couple to represent the new couple jewelry line at TMG!!” The emcee announced. Tine swept and looked at the couples competing...noticing that most of them are NOT straight.

In fact, NO couples were straight!

“Wait, doesn’t this seem fishy?” Tine asked Type. They were seated next to each other on the stage. It was best to separate Sarawat and Tharn as far as possible too. 

“Eh?” Type asked, too focused on what the emcee was saying. This wasn’t like the competition previously too! Where’s the Ice-breaker and Talent Show?

“There’s no straight couples here,” Tine whispered. 

_ “What?!” _

“TMG is a very progressive company so we support all types of relationships! As a move to show our support to the LGBTQ+ community, our management has agreed to host this leg of the competition at your university. From one of our main partners who hosted the Pageant last semester, they have informed us that this university has a healthy tolerance towards same sex couples!”

“Okaaayy~ that explains nothing,” Beam supplied. 

“That’s why one of the rules for this competition was to register with the same sex partner,” the emcee added.

“Okay, then that explains a lot,”

“For this competition, there will only be 3 rounds: Talent Show, Factor Z, and True Love’s Test. The couples will only get information on what each round will test on the actual competition day itself, to eliminate bias. Winners of each round will receive 100 points, and second place will receive 90 points and so on. You can see the point system here,” the screen showed the point system with the rounds that they will be competing in. At every round, the bottom 2 teams will be eliminated too, leaving the final round to be competed by only 6 teams. 

“At least that Talent Show sounds familiar,” Sarawat huffed. 

“So without further ado, let’s get down to business. So the first round is the Talent Show,” the emcee said, making the girls and boys shout out.

“Yeah! Some entertainment!”

“Sarawat~!!”

“Tharn!”

“P’Forth!!!!” the rest of the supporters were shocked to see the engineering students' moral support towards their seniors. Once Forth came in, he was immediately selected to be head hazer, with the previous head hazer willingly stepping down. Something that the gang did not anticipate was Forth’s rumors of being the absolute badass that beat their university’s engineering rascals last semester making him gain instant royalty status. There had never been a student that was both handsome AND good at fighting, so females found Forth to be a mysterious prince that they admired from afar. 

Also, having a boyfriend who was undoubtedly the hottest doctor on-campus only boosted his popularity. 

“Err...this is not a normal Talent Show,” the emcee announced. She signaled for a box to be taken out.

“So, before I announce anything, can I have the couples send one representative to the box starting from couple 1?” 

As representatives started going to the box and took out what seemed to be brown A4 envelopes from the box, Tine watched as Beam and Forth seemed to be having a small chat about their predicament. He was couple #5, Type was #6, and probably Beam would go as #7. 

When his turn came, he stood up and put his hands into the box. All of the envelopes were identical, so he didn’t think much and pulled out one. As he sat down, he noticed that none of the contestants were opening theirs, and despite Sarawat’s curious look, he warned Sarawat to not get ahead of himself.

Once all the couples received their envelopes, the emcee told them that they could take out the contents.

“Hey, it’s matching jewelry,” Forth stated as he took out a necklace and bracelet. 

“Our’s is matching rings,” Tharn said. Sarawat took out theirs and found that it was matching bracelets.

“What does this have to do with talent?” Tine asked as he inspected the jewelry.

“Well, since this is endorsed by TMG, a jewelry company, the first round which is the Talent Show will be for them to show their talent…,”

“Like making jewelry?” Tine gulped. Is that why they were given jewelry? So they have to make imitations? Shia, he was so screwed.

“..and since we want to have couples representing us in our new line, contestants must show that they have what it takes...to be models!”

“Huh??!”

“That’s right! The couples must model the items they received randomly. We will upload the pictures online through our website and the best couple for the round will be determined by votes!”

“Okay, we’re screwed,” Tine agreed. 


	4. The Friends are Collateral Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sorry for butchering their characters, but it's more fun having them this way.

When Sarawat heard the phrase Talent Show, he knew that it was going to be his win. Because let’s face it, he has talent. And Tine can sing beautifully too, so it made sense this will give them the boost they needed. He even had a new act to compete with Tharn’s crazy drum soccer! And God knows what’s Beam and Forth’s talent is, but he was sure his will be better.

But modelling? That’s not in his talent list.

“What are you talking about? Tine is amazing at it. DId you look his Instagram?” Phuak asked.

“Huh?”

“Tine. He’s really good at social media,” Fong clarified. From his place, Sarawat could see Tine picking the clothes for their photoshoot, placing the jewelry against the cloth. Ohm was looking at the grey background drapes in their makeshift studio at their apartment that they were going to take the photos from. 

“So, we have 2 days to submit your photo online, where they will upload it on their website and people vote for the best couple,” Fong stated. 

“Thank god, Green and Dim are under contract with the previous pageant, so they can’t legally compete in this one,” Ohm declared. The moment Green found out he couldn’t enter this one, he was quite upset, seeing that TMG had better prizes. But with the title of the first Pageant Couple winner, he was somewhat placated. 

“Yeah, I can imagine with Green’s magic hands, even Dim would look amazing,” Fong agreed. 

“Do you know what Type and Tharn are doing for their photo?” Tine asked from the outfit he put together. Sarawat got up to get into his outfit, pouting as Tine went into their room.

“Why another room? Just change here with me,” Sarawat insisted, pulling the puppy face.

“Ai’Wat! I know you. You would definitely do something else,” Tine chided Sarawat. The gang protested heavily in the background. They were in the living room too! No one wants to see a naked Tine.

“Sarawat, man! Can’t you wait?” Phuak complained.

“Hey, he might need a hand with a zipper,” Sarawat said, looking innocent.

“The only zipper he has are on his pants, and knowing you, you’d probably pull it down,” Fong muttered. 

“Anyway, while you were busy, I’m done,” Tine chirped, coming out with his outfit. He was donning a complete white ensemble, with a few buttons off. The bracelet he was supposed to model made a stark contrast to his white skin.

“Shia, Tine! You look amazing!” Ohm exclaimed. “Can’t believe someone so dumb can look so good,”

“Hey!” Tine argued, flipping Ohm off. “Sarawat? What do you think?”

Sarawat had stood completely still, clothes falling on the floor. Tine looks like a real model! Hell, did he put on some makeup?

“Sarawat?? Hey! Saraleo!” Tine shouted, getting creeped out at Sarawat’s intense stare. That seemed to snap Sarawat out of his daze and he rushed into the bedroom. He came out again to snatch the fallen clothes off the floor

“Are you sure you wanna be with him for a long time?” Fong asked, concerned. Tine tsked his friends. 

“What are you talking about? Whoa! Ai’Wat, you’re done? That’s like a new record!!” Tine exclaimed, looking at his watch. 

“Take the photo,” Sarawat growled out as he approached Tine. Ohm scrambled to put the lights at their place and Phuak prepped the camera. 

“Oh boy,” Fong whistled out at the intense stare his friends were showing. Tine, after seeing Sarawat up close in his all-black suit, had lost his trail of thoughts, suddenly feeling very hot under the collar. 

Is it possible for someone to look so amazing?! Sarawat placed his hands on Tine’s shoulder and smoothed out his hands, trailing across to the other side. 

“Sarawat,” Tine breathed out. 

“Okay guys, just move here,” Fong gently pushed them to the spot and Ohm started taking pictures. 

“Shia! Make Sarawat wear the jewelry!” Phuak reminded. Fong placed the items on Sarawat’s wrist. Both Sarawat and Tine were too immersed with each other to realize Fong was prodding them into position.

“Gross, I really don’t wanna see this,” Ohm complained. Fong immediately vacated the space and went to sanitize his hands. Sarawat went behind Tine to hug him from behind, kissing Tine’s nape.

“Wat, we are in a photoshoot,” Tine chuckled darkly. He placed his hand on Sarawat’s face, turning him to face Tine. “But I agree, Phuak, take them damn photos,” Tine smirked.

“If they don’t take that photo within the next 5 seconds, I swear Tine,” Sarawat bit his hand in an attempt to stop himself from kissing Tine senseless, “it’s going to turn M rated,” 

Tine smiled and blew some air onto Sarawat’s lip. They were so close that they face was smooshed together.

“Okay, guy! Look here!” Phuak shouted. Both of them turned their heads to look at the camera, with Sarawat still biting his nail and Tine’s hand on Sarawat’s face, their jewelry in full display.

-KACHAK!-

“Okay, that’s good, let’s get out of here,” Phuak insisted, packing the equipment and scrambling out of there. Fong and Ohm shouted to Tine that they were going to help lock the door but Tine wasn’t really listening. As soon as they heard the door slam close, Sarawat wasted no time in pushing Tine onto the nearest surface.

“Wat, wait! Take out the jewelry!” Tine exclaimed and gently placed the jewelry back in their casing. While he was doing that, Sarawat was too busy opening his shirt and making quick work of Tine’s, leaving both of them topless.

“Tine, you’re beautiful, you know that?” Sarawat paused to hold Tine’s face with both hands. Tine stared up to his boyfriend before breaking out in a radiant smile. 

“I think that’s more suitable for you,” Tine husked out, then kissed Sarawat’s left wrist. 

“Shia! I was going to take it slow,” Sarawat hissed, dropping down to place heated kisses on Tine. Tine grabbed Sarawat’s waist to pull him closer, making space for the man between his legs.

“Take it slow after you’ve taken me...,” Tine whispered after stopping his kiss with a loud ‘chu’ sound. “..fast,”

* * *

Phuak, Ohm and Fong sat down at L Co Hol with a drink each, staring into space. 

“I think I can kinda relate to Techno now,” Phuak finally said.

“Emmm…,” Ohm replied, in a daze.

“Let’s not do that again,” Fong suggested. Who knew Sarawat was a sucker for Tine getting dressed up? Sure, Tine normally spent his days in a shirt (or Sarawat’s jersey) but that should not be an excuse for Sarawat to act like a crazed lunatic.

“Tine wasn’t a saint either,” Fong muttered, cursing friendship for his predicament. 

“I bet Techno isn’t having stuck in a shitstorm as us,” Phuak whined.

“Yeah, Boss, Man and him are probably having a luxurious lunch somewhere,” Ohm commented.

“Hehe, Type making Tharn pay again,” Fong snickered.

* * *

“You can not pay me enough to make me sit through another one of you sexcapades, Type!” Techno shouted as Boss and Man wailed at the corner.

“Oh shiiaa~ make them stop Tech!” Man shouted while covering his eyes and ears once the clothes started flying out. Can't these guys learn how to close a god damn door??!

“The fuck! Did Tharn just throw his boxers out of the bed room?!!” Boss exclaimed, shrieking when Type’s boxers hit him on his head. 

“Mooooommmm!!!!” Man wailed again.

“Screw you Type! We’re getting out of here!” Techno screamed amidst lewd smacking and sucking sounds. He brought along the camera with the picture they took before Tharn started singing and turning on Type. 

“Oh~ Tharn!!” Type moaned out loud.

* * *

“Fuck those guys,” Techno said from beside Fong.

“SHIA!” the One -Brain Cell gang exclaimed.

“Yeah, no luxurious lunch was worth all that,” Man stated. Boss was just holding his mouth, trying not to puke. 

“The heck, when did you guys get here?!” Ohm shouted. 

“What the fag, Ohm. We have been here like an hour ago,” Man cried out. 

“Ey, No. Are you okay?” Fong asked when he saw Techno staring at his beer, like he was trying to pull a reverse Jesus on it and turn it back to plain water. 

“One of these days….I’m going to have my revenge. One of these days a couple is going to come along, and then have sex from having uncontontrolled urges with Type and Tharn IN the room and they will have to bear with the awkwardness like me,” Techno swore. From the conversation and reactions of their friends, Fong could kinda guess what had happened, and patted Techno’s shoulder as a consolation.

“But No, who are you gonna find? That sounds like a couple whose relationship started off from full-blown HOT sexing, then cooled down to settle their emotional connectivity but then HASN’T explored their physical side again,” Ohm speculated.

“Oh, there is a couple out there...I just have to find them,” Techno said in determination. 

* * *

“Errr...Forth...this seems simple doesn’t it?” Laem commented. One week after Forth came, Laem got his documents settled from Kantaphat and was able to enroll in the same university. His case was a bit special since Kantaphat wasn’t really sure of his involvement in the supposed bullying scandal, but Laem cut a deal with the Dean to use him as a scapegoat and let the matter die down. 

So officially, Forth and Laem instigated the bullying among engineering students during their hazing sessions and was busted during one of their excursions, with incrimination photos pasted all over Facebook and a supposed statement from a student who was bullied.

Truthfully, they were both framed when none of the engineer students actually gave the statement. Being Forth’s best friend AND the biggest shipper of Forth/Beam, Laem found it his duty to have their back and reveal who was it that framed them all. 

“Em? Shouldn’t you be in suits...or something more...formal?”

“I thought so too, but the jewelry is so tiny that formal suits would just overshadow them,” Beam replied. Forth seemed to agree too. Theirs was a matching necklace and bracelet item, but the accessory was so mini that having any fancy clothing would just draw away the attention.

“I think this is geared towards couples who don't want something flashy, but still have a matching set that connects them. I figured, being in casual clothes would appeal more to the public by relating to them what it would look like in everyday situations,” Beam further clarified.

“Then it’s perfect for you guys,” Laem conceded, then snapped a few photos. 

“Hey, we still need to introduce Laem to the gang,” Forth suddenly said to Beam, putting his hand on Beam’s shoulder. Beam looked at Forth then scowled.

“Why are you wearing a singlet?”

“What? I only have these,” Forth insisted. He flexed his arms much to the chagrin of Beam. Beam looked around to see girls giggling and pointing at Forth. 

“Oh yeah, like you ONLY have that dangling earring and lip gloss?” Beam pouted. Placing his hand on Forth’s waist out of jealousy, Forth raised an eyebrow then smiled.

TOoOO CUUUUTEEE!!!!

“Don’t worry wifey, I’m wearing this for you,” Forth insisted. 

“Hey, look here guys!” Laem shouted, making both of them turn to look at him, Forth’s arm on Beam’s shoulder and Beam’s hand on Forth’s waist. 

After Laem snapped the photo, Forth smirked and pulled Beam closer.

“And later, I’m not gonna be wearing anything for you too,” Forth husked. Beam blushed red before slapping Forth on the chest.

“Beam! Ow!” Forth whined, but laughed at seeing Beam’s hilarious pout.

“The only thing you’re wearing are bruises,” Beam grumbled, stalking off to Laem to check on the photos.

“Hahah, I must be a masochist. Why am I turned on?” Forth muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a context for those not familiar with 2Moons2. Forth and Beam’s relationship started off with drunken sex (on Beam’s part). After that Beam wanted to forget it but Forth pursued him until he agreed to be boyfriends. The only physical aspect during the series was that initial sex scene, one kiss and 2 times holding hands. In the series, Forth would instigate most of the physical gestures, but Beam was the one to proposition him for sex. Which I will stick to in the fic, because it’s cuter that way.


	5. Let's have a drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all reading my fic! This week I had a bit of a slump, but still, I can upload this one. Hope you enjoy! For some reason, the picture I wanted for WatTine wouldn't show, so I had to use the original ones. The picture I described in the previous chapter was an edited one, where it looked like they were smooshing their faces close.

When they uploaded the pictures, It came as no surprise that Sarawat and Tine won first place.

“Wait, I thought this photo of Tharn and Type was pretty good too,” Techno protested. Theirs looked like a professional photo shoot, with a suit and everything. 

“And for me, I like Beam and Forth’s photo. It looks so natural right? And their jewelry isn’t as flashy.” Boss commented.

“Have you seen Sarawat’s and Tine’s?” Ohm insisted. Techno, Boss and Man crowded the computer and Man immediately shouted.

“Shiia, Sarawat! Are you about to make a porno?”

“Dude, you looked so thirsty,” Man insisted. Sarawat yelled from behind the kitchen island.

“Me?! We weren’t the ones who started having sex while people were still in the room!”

“Hahaha, loser,” Tharn quipped from the sofa.

“Oh no, not this again,” Fong insisted. They broke off into an argument about appropriateness and PDA, with each one giving their opinion.

“Yeah, so this is us, welcome,” Fong muttered to Forth, Beam, and Laem out at the balcony. Tine was there as well, with Type to listen to what had happened to make Forth pull out of Kantaphat. 

“Are they at it again?” Tine asked when he was Sarawat throwing the condom bouquet at Tharn. Do they still have that?!

“At it again,” Fong replied. Type sneered at the childish display their boyfriends have. 

“Are they arguing about the pictures, or behind the scenes?” Type asked.

“The sex,” 

Beam coughed while Forth looked half interested. Laem just raised an eyebrow.

“Uhuk..umm, what?” Beam asked, turning red again.

“Oh, yeah. Type and Tharn had sex while Techno, Boss and Man were still in there,” Tine reported. Type just hummed, not denying anything.

“Really? You don’t say,” Forth rubbed his chin. Beam glared at Forth when the man gave him a look.

Over my dead body, Forth. 

“Is this going to be a recurring issue? Because I’m all for free love, but a man can only take so much,” Laem complained.

“I hear you bro,” Fong high-fived the man. “And yes, you’ll hear it from time to time. That’s why you have to stick with us, the normal guys,”

“I’m normal!” Tine squawked. Beam also nodded his head to show that he too, was normal.

“Sex is normal,” Forth stated, smiling. Beam showed him the finger and stalked off to the kitchen. Techno came to the balcony with a bruised cheek. 

“What’s up with him?” Techno asked when Beam passed him by.

“Forth is just being a dick and teasing him,” Laem replied. Forth made a gesture to punch him but quickly put his hand down when Laem showed a surrender sign.

“About what?”Techno asked again.

“Sex,” Forth said. 

“Huh?” 

“Sex, Beam is shy about it. Well, when he’s sober anyway. And in front of other people,” Forth commented while sipping on his beer. “He was the one who seduced me to sleep with him, then insisted it was a one night stand. When I told him I wasn’t okay with one night stands, I decided I liked him already at that point, so why not pursue him,”

“Dude, that is so chivalrous,” Techno said, touched. Type looked at his friend.

“Beam is shy about it, but I bet you like to tease him about it, right?” Type jabbed at Forth. Forth gave a cooling stare at Type. 

“Do you see him? He’s adorable,” Forth replied. “That and I prefer him this way too. He’s shy around others because he doesn’t want to get teased, but when we are alone, he’s completely honest. And I’m absolutely happy letting him take charge,”

“So, let me guess. You guys haven’t had sex again becuase you wanted to wait for him to make the first move? Get real. Forth, girl player booze guzzling Forth, is being cellibate on purpose?” Type enquired. Forth threw his empty beer can into a bin and stared at Type.

“That Forth left the nation of straight,” Laem answered. “And the one in Homo city right now is serious about his wifey,”

“Forth,” Tine said, awed. “You are the man!”

“It’s so nice to meet a couple that doesn’t need to have sex just because they can,” Techno agreed, while glaring at Type. Type showed his middle finger at Techno.

“Ahh, it will be all worth it. Because when we do have sex, it’s going to be mind-blowing,” Forth said, smiling when he remembered their first time. 

“Huh? Didn’t you say Beam initiated the first one. What did you guys do that was so amazing that you’re willing to wait?” Tine asked. Techno came nearer too when Forth smirked. Type looked like he didn’t care, but was tuning in too by leaning his body nearer. Laem was the only one who seemed alarmed.

“No! Don’t ask..,” Laem protested.

“Well…,” Forth drawled.

“..he’s enjoying it...” Laem cut in again, but the rest were too invested in Forth’s answer that they blocked him off.

“...we tried many positions,” Forth replied, but looked like he wanted to continue. (this is an actual line from the series (0__0))

“SHIIIIAA!” the rest exclaimed. 

“...He just wants to boast! Well. Screw you Forth. Now I can’t see Beam straight in the eye AGAIN without remembering what you said,” Laem muttered. And it took him 2 weeks too to forget the first time Forth told him. 

“I can’t believe Beam is like that,” Techno gushed, while holding his cheek. 

“Hahaha, believe it,” Forth wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Believe what?” Beam asked while folding his arms. Type coughed and excused himself, saying that he needed to save Tharn, while Tine too said he wanted to stop further damage to the apartment. Techno invited Laem to have a drink with the guys and went to make arrangements, leaving the couple alone.

“Err...that I would wait for you forever?” Forth tried to divert the topic.

“Wait for what?”

“For you guys to have sex again becuase he’s a gentleman and he’s serious about you and he is completely happy to let you initiate it so you guys can have many rounds of HOT man-sex,” Techno shouted when he poked his head out. 

“WHAT?!!”

“Beam...I can explain,” Forth put up his hand.

“You told them about it?!”

“Well, They’re not the first to know…,” Forth mumbled out.

“FORTH!!!!”

* * *

Beam went outside, ignoring Tine’s shouts of concern. He really needed to cool himself down before he made a scene. How dare Forth share intimate details about their relationship?! Doesn’t the man have any decency?

It was only a few months ago that Beam had to steel himself to the teasing of Forth’s friends. And now, while these guys are not actually the teasing type, he was still shy about PDA. Heck, he was still shy about PDA in front of Pha and Kit, and they have been friends forever!

“Maybe I need to get over it,” Beam whispered, leaning on the lobby’s pillar. From the few weeks being with these guys, he felt that they could be friends as close as Pha and Kit...plus this thing with the bitch has made them unite in a way that was forming a nice camaraderie between them. 

“Dr. Beam?” A female junior asked as she and her friends passed by. They probably lived in the complex too.

“Yes?”

“Oh my god!!! It is you!!” they started shrieking and crowding him. Beam smiled and tried his best to entertain their questions about him and Forth. 

“Is it true you and P’Forth are an item?” a girl asked. Her friends looked at Beam with starry eyes.

“Uhhh… the thing is,” Beam rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Because I totally ship it! I was telling them that you are the perfect soulmate for P’Forth! I heard that one time, when he fought out juniors last semester, you were the one to patch him up,”

“P’Beam being a doctor and healing an injured P’Forth is just too cute to not write a fanfic on,” another junior chimed in. Beam awkwardly said thank you for their warm wishes, realizing that they were already speculating about Beam and Forth’s relationship, whereas 5 seconds ago, the girls were asking if they were official.

“P’Forth is the most handsome engineering student here! I prefer him over Sarawat and Tharn too!” one junior chipped in. Beam stopped his pleasant smile to stare.

What?

“He is SO HOT! Sarawat has such a cute boyish face, and Tharn has this mature handsome rich boy persona, but P’Forth is just down to Earth, rugged sexiness,with 6-pack abs that looked like he can lift P’Beam with one hand,” a junior swooned. Her friends agreed and told Beam they were jealous of him for getting such a handsome boyfriend.

Forth can lift him with one hand, but that was not the point. Beam forgot that his friends were superstars here in their own right. Sarawat has the biggest fan club, because he was here the longest and who wouldn’t dig a handsome senior with a singing talent, Tharn on the other hand, was famous for his wealth, having mad skills with the drums, having Type as his alpha wife and having a sexy theme song playing whenever he wanted, which leaves only one thing girl can admire about Forth.

“I even started going to the gym, just to see him lift weights..shirtless,” a junior fanned herself when she blushed.

Beam is NOT okay with people oggling Forth. He was about to excuse himself when a muscular hand draped itself across his shoulders.

“Sorry, ladies. But I need to get my soul mate back up there,” Forth smiled and tipped his head, making the girls swoon and waving them both off. Beam blushed all the way to his ears as Forth’s warm body cocooned him into the elevator.

“Are you okay? They didn’t say anything hurtful did they?” Forth asked, with a voice so soft that Beam was confident only he had ever heard it. This Forth was never shown in public. Soft-spoken caring Forth. The Forth only for Beam’s eyes.

Forth who would never do anything that Beam doesn’t want to, but was determined and knew what he wanted that he stayed with Beam.

_“For you guys to have sex again because he’s a gentleman and he’s serious about you and he is completely happy to let you initiate it so you guys can have many rounds of HOT man-sex,” Techno shouted when he poked his head out._

Beam who was shy of being teased by their friends that he stayed away from PDA. Well, he will show Forth.

“Let’s have a drink,”


	6. Factor Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of sex, Sarawat and Tharn being put in place, Beam just being thankful and lots of teasing

“Beam, baby. When I said I would wait, I didn’t mean like 2 hours,” Forth persuaded his boyfriend. Beam was half-intoxicated, reaching out to take off Forth’s shirt. Forth was trying to find the keys to Beam’s apartment but failed when Beam kissed him in between trying to take off his clothes.

“You’re going to regret it in the morning,” Forth reminded Beam once they were inside. Beam attacked his lips, biting and roaming his hands on Forth’s biceps. 

“Forth,” Beam whined, tugging the man onto the bed. He pushed Forth onto his bed and climbed on top of him, stripping his button up shirt. Forth licked his lips and splayed his hands on Beam’s pecs.

“Okay, let’s just slow down,” Forth rubbed Beam’s shoulder to placate the man. Beam smirked and trailed his hands all over Forth’s shirt. 

“How slow?” Beam asked as he shifted his position on Forth’s lap. He flicked open his jean buttons, showing off the top of his boxers.

“This slow?” Beam placed his hands on Forth’s shoulder and ground slowly onto Forth. Licking his lips, he threw his head back, showing off his creamy neck. Forth froze at the sight.

“This is it Forth. You lost it man. You stayed cellibate for too long that you’re hallucinating about Beam sexing you up,”Forth muttered, but still held onto Beam’s waist, his hand gripping the slim figure so hard that it would leave bruises. 

“Forth, can we do it?” Beam asked, pouty at being denied when he wanted to take off Forth’s shirt. He stopped grinding when he felt Forth already half hard through his jeans.

“Beam, don’t we have something to do tomorrow?!” Forth scrambled for an excuse, kinda remembering Techno said something about taking it easy.

“You mean don’t you have to do ME now?” Beam asked again, smiling. Forth felt his restraint going to snap in two. 

“Shia! You asked for it,” Forth growled out and pulled off his shirt, his muscles bunching as he flipped their positions to loom over Beam. He kissed Beam again and again, the sounds of his lips smacking resounding loudly in the room. “Just remember when you’re limping like the first time (also in the series), you were the one who insisted,”

Beam stared up at Forth, then used his finger to pull Forth down by the chain he was wearing. As he was about to kiss Forth again, he stopped pulling.

“What? Changed your mind?” Forth asked, suddenly alert at his partner’s hesitance. Beam shook his head, no.

“Forth...how many?” Beam asked, cheeky. Forth licked Beam’s lips, distracted.

“How many what?” Forth asked, his restraint this close to breaking in half.

“Positions tonight?” Beam slyly asked. Forth’s brain exploded at that seductive look and brave question. How many positions??!!! The Heck. IS Beam trying to kill him?

And his restraint? Already blown to smithereens. 

Fuck slow.

* * *

When Type saw Beam and Forth coming to the event grounds for Factor Z, he glared at a sheepish Forth and a slow walking Beam. 

“Tell me you didn’t Forth,” Type hissed. Tine came and winced as Beam winced with every movement.

“Forth, shia! Did you guys do Pro-level dicking?!” Techno hissed when Beam was away with Tine, sitting down.

“It was me, I mean I did all the dicking,” Forth mumbled as he registered for Beam and him. They were down to 8 couples now. With leading scores going to Tine and Sarawat at 100, then Type and Tharn at 90 and him and Beam at 80. 

“It was a rhetorical question, you dipshit,” Type replied, agitated. He can’t believe Forth would jeopardize their mission because he wanted some. “What happened to waiting?”

“I waited okay?! Like 5 minutes before breaking,” Forth confessed. 

“This is bad, I know it. You are going to screw up everything!” Type scolded Forth. 

“Hey, hold up. We can still win this. I mean what can be so hard?” Forth tried to placate Type. Tharn showed up and placed his hand to calm Type down. 

“Forth, it’s called Factor Z. What do you think Z stands for?” Tharn asked, swiping his hair behind an ear. They were all given a matching pair tracksuit. So, chances are, it’s going to be something physical. No biggie, Forth will just have to cover for Beam. 

Wait, a minute. All the Netflix shows with the letter Z is for…

“Don’t tell me..,” Forth droned on.

* * *

  
  


“ZOOOOOOOMMMBIIIEEEEES~!!!” The emcee shouted over her microphone. The couples were all assembled on stage, overlooking a giant maze 7 feet tall. There were a total of 50 zombies cruising in the maze, with make up convincing enough it looked like the set of Walking Dead. 

“Congratulations, remaining couples! If you haven’t figured out yet, Factor Z will test your strength and the trust between partners as they battle 50 zombies! But it’s not that easy...You see, one partner from each couple will be hidden in the middle of the maze, while one will have to battle their way in without being ‘bitten’ by the zombies. But of course, they are not going to bite you for real, that would just cause a lawsuit! Hahahaha!”

“So, each zombie is given a stamp in the shape of teeth. Once you get stamped, you are officially on freeze for 5 minutes. This will cost you because, the fastest couple that goes out of the maze TOGETHER will be the winner!” the emcee explained. 

“Yes! Tine, we can do it! We are both fit and I play soccer, so it will be easy for me to evade attacks!” Sarawat pumped his fist. 

“Hey, I can evade well too!” Tine complained. Sarawat cooed at Tine, agreeing with what Tine was saying. Tharn rolled his eyes. 

“Heads up, Gunthitanon. I’m fit too,” Tharn scoffed, drinking water and smirking at both of them.

“Tune down your sexy theme music Tharn, we are not impressed,” Sarawat hissed. “We’ll see who is the fittest when we save Tine and Type from the maze,”

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Are you implying we’re the damsels in distress?” Type stated, calm. 

“Tell them Type!” Tine goaded. 

“Guys, we don’t even know if we can decide who gets to be rescued. Maybe they have already picked someone,” Beam reasoned. 

“Upon registering, each of you has been given a number. That number decides who gets to be rescued and who is the one rescuing,” the emcee announced. “Plus, we will also attach a Go-Pro camera on the rescuer,so we can see what they are doing the whole time. And with the help of referees all over the maze, we can tell who has been bitten and who hasn’t. The referees will also have body cams on them,”

“So, can I have all the odd-numbered contestants to come here to receive your body cams and be the rescuers?” the emcee asked. The guys all looked at each other.

“I’m number 4,” Sarawat said, looking at Tine’s number 3.

“I’m number 5,” Type hummed and smirked at Tharn. Tharn pursed his lips and Sarawat's jaw dropped.

“Whew, I’m number 8. I get to sit,” Beam sighed. The rest all looked at him, with Forth snickering behind. “What? I’m sore okay?” Beam huffed. The rest all coughed and placated him by saying, it happens all the time, given their increasing age. Tine even stuttered a story about sleeping wrong once and waking up wrecked.

“That is not from being old,” Sarawat mumbled.

“He’s limping, he was dicked down good,” Type agreed. Beam chose to ignore the comments and went to wish Forth good luck. 

“It’s okay baby. I’ll come for you,” Forth assured Beam and kissed him as the management called for even numbered contestants to be placed in the middle of the maze. Sarawat and Tharn grumbled the whole way. 

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll save you,” Type said loudly, enjoying the pouting lips of Tharn. Tine also laughed when Sarawat showed his puppy eyes at having to be saved.

“Sorry Type, I’m going to compete seriously. I really want to go to Europe with Wat,” Tine stated, turning serious. A man came and fixed a body cam onto him, and he could see his camera streaming on the big screen.

“Me too. Though I don’t really care for the money, Tharn really insists on collecting the dowry money fast. So, I won’t disappoint him,”

“May the best man win,” Tine wished.

“You guys are totally snubbing me huh?” Forth chuckled as he popped his joints. Type and Tine both looked to see Forth warming up, displaying his impressive muscles. 

“Shia, Forth. You’re not a man, you’re a saiyan,” Type hissed. 

“Okay, I really have to step up my game,” Tine babbled and stretched too. 

* * *

Tharn counted his steps as they were led by the team to the middle of the maze, blindfolded. He was faintly aware of his surroundings, keeping his bearings honed so that they could find their way out again. He could faintly hear the movements of other people, assuming that those were the zombies. 

The zombies are not allowed to talk and use physical violence, but are allowed to run and grab the contestants. Like mutes playing a game of friendly tag. Misconduct is dealt with swift elimination from the game. Zombies are given special stamps in the shape of a bite, to use in lieu of actual biting. Each stamp has a number, corresponding to the zombie. If you get one ‘bite’ in, you will get a 1500 baht coupon to spend on TMG’s products. 

Contestants can push the zombies away, but not hard enough to physically harm them. But Tharn thinks that most contestants wouldn’t want to risk touching them. 

Tharn wondered if fate was really on their side today. He had absolute faith that Type would get here first, so he had to make sure he gets them out of there fast. The only competition was probably Sarawat, and couple #1, the university’s track rep and her culinary arts girlfriend. But Tharn knows through Forth that went to the gym with these gals that the track rep was only fast, and doesn’t have much stamina once she goes for that burst of adrenaline. 

It will be fine. Type will be fine.

“Oh, did I mention that some of these zombies are from Team Sarawat’s Wives fanclub?” the emcee giggled conspiratorially. 

Fuck. 


	7. Chapter 7

“I think I saw Tine going this way guys!” A zombie whispered to their friends. Tine was holed up in one of the stacked up pellets at a dead end. The maze was truly a feat. The walls were constructed from makeshift plywood, with spider webs strewn all over, Some sections had blood on them, and a mannequin masquerading as a dead body. Pellets, barrels and occasional tilted wood planks made some good hiding spots, which is where Tine took refuge when he was chased by those girls. If they had this in one of the carnivals, Tine would definitely try it out. But minus the fangirl zombies. 

“Shhh, we’re not supposed to talk,” a girl said and pointed to a referee nearby.

“I think he went that way,” A zombie pointed out while another one nodded. The girls thanked them and went on their way. 

Fong and Phuak ( in zombie make up) glared at Tine and waited for the referee to move on from that spot.

“Tine, you got lost here. TWICE!” Zombie Fong scolded in crude sign language. He moved out of Tine’s camera so that they won’t get caught helping him. 

“I was going the right way! But those girls cornered me at the junction,” Tine signalled. Fong told Tine that he and Phuak will clear the path as well as they could, so Tine better haul ass and get to Sarawat.

A scream was heard and a whistle reverberated, signalling a contestant has been bitten and has to freeze for 5 minutes. During the 5 minutes, the zombies had to clear the area, so that the contestants could get back into the maze and not be immediately outed again. 

“And Tine, like us, not all of the zombies are fangirls,” Phuak warned Tine. But Tine thought that wasn’t his problem.

* * *

“Tine has been static for a while. Are you sure he’s not sleeping?” Beam asked. The ache in his ass subsided into an irritating throb. He had downed a couple of painkillers, and the balm he applied started working already. 

“He’s hiding from the fangirls,” Sarawat grumbled. Why would the fangirls be going after Tine?! Shouldn’t they be helping him instead?! Are they not shippers of WatTine?!

“My Type is evading the zombies like an introvert evades flyers from a shopping mall employee,” Tharn commented, eyes glued on Type’s body cam screen. He watched as Type sidestepped a zombie aiming for his face and left as the zombie stumbled onto the ground. 

“Well, Tine is not a pro soccer player,” Sarawat shot back. 

“That he is not,” Tharn agreed. “But Tine is good at staying undetected. I think he is the one who is closest to us and has not been confronted directly by any zombies,”

“He is pretty stealthy,” Beam agreed. He looked at Forth’s screen and winced as another zombie crashed onto the grass. “Forth though..,”

“Shia! That man has no mercy,” Sarawat hissed. All three of them stared at Forth’s screen, the man facing a group of three zombies and was laughing as they made amateur moves to subdue him. He easily grabbed the nearest zombie and pushed the man down, knocking him to land on his ass. He then turned to the other two and made them bump into each other by pulling their clothes.

* * *

“Huuarrrhh,” a faculty of Sports Science soccer player greeted Type with a peace sign just as he neared the holding area. He was grinning and a few of Type’s teammates were also there, growling/laughing. In fact, the whole team was there. 

“For real?” Type laughed. He knew when he told his teammates that he was in this competition, they were too excited that it was suspicious. Now he knew why. They were going to tackle him in the game and make him lose. 

He took a stance and waited as his teammates attacked. They were fast. Having trained with them for almost 2 semesters, Type could certainly tell they have improved since they started playing together. 

But Type was not there to waste time on flashbacks. 

Carefully evading the stamps on their hands, Type miscalculated his goalkeeper when the man used his left hand to stamp him. But when Type parried that hand away, he saw that it was empty.

“Shia! He’s not left-handed, Type,” Type scowled and turned just to see the right hand with the stamp right in the middle of heading his way. He closed his eyes, bracing for the whistle to sound, but snapped his eyes open again when his goalkeeper let out a surprised growl.

“The Fuck?” His midfielder shouted. A referee came and escorted him out for breaking the rules. “Ah shia! I talked,”

Type stared at the hand of his goalkeeper, being held by another hand. Forth was smirking as he gently (not really) pushed the zombie away and pulled Type away from the zombie crowd.

“Forth!” Type shouted, relieved that his friend was there. 

“Let’s get a move on,” Forth urged, as he moved to lose the zombies. Attacking the ones in front, he used his shoulder to pass through, knocking back three of them against the walls. Type ran behind him, tackling their feet and making the rest fall onto their ass. 

“Did that head hazer just rugby tackled us away?!” A striker shouted, surprised that he was pushed away easily. He too was escorted out. The rest of the team scolded him for being stupid but then ended up being escorted too.

Forth and Type moved to the middle of the maze where their boyfriends awaited.

* * *

“Ugh, Forth stop showing off,” Beam complained as he watched Forth save Type from being frozen. Tharn was gripping his hands on his lap, anticipating for Type to be stamped, but let out a relieved breath when Forth came to the rescue. 

“We’ll take you guys out for lunch one day,” Tharn promised, but Beam was already waving it off. 

“Type told us why you guys wanted the money. I think it’s a noble cause,” Beam replied. “We went into the first competition because the Engineering faculty needed funds for their social project to build schools for rural areas, but they don’t have that here,”

“You guys wanted the money, to get funds, to build schools, for underprivileged kids?” Sarawat asked. 

“Hmmm,” Beam confirmed. 

“Okay, now our cause to get funds for travelling seems a bit superficial,” Sarawat grumbled. 

“That’s not true. Money comes and goes. What you do, what memories you make, what impact you leave while having it is what’s important,” Beam replied. 

“I agree. It doesn’t matter why you wanted the money. Every couple is different,” Tharn agreed. Sarawat looked at both Beam and Tharn then smirked his agreement.

“Well, they’re heading here, but I can’t see Tine anywhere,” Sarawat replied. “Hey, that looks like..,”

“That’s because I’m here, Saraleo,” Tine stated from behind them. All the princesses jumped when Tine showed up.

“Shia! Cheesssus, are you a ninja?!”

“Tine first? Oh man!”

“Now, we’re going to lose!”

“Sorry guys, but I need to save my princess and get out of here,” Tine smiled and held out his hand for Sarawat to take. Sarawat high-fived Tine and gave a two-finger salute to Tharn and Beam. 

“See you guys at the finish line,” Sarawat boasted, while Tharn flipped him the bird, his eyes looking at Type’s screen. Tine tugged at Sarawat’s hand. Type and Forth passed them as Tine and Sarawat were about to escape the holding area. 

“Can you not tease Tharn for one second?” Tine admonished his boyfriend. 

“Come on, this is my only entertainment,” Sarawat persuaded Tine. They both went out to the left and were lost from sight. 

Forth pulled Beam up, ignoring the cheers as he placed his hands on Beam’s waist.

“I’m okay, the medicine kicked in,” Beam whispered.

“Tharn let’s go! What are you staring at?” Type scolded Tharn. Tharns stared and then grinned at Type. 

“That asshole just went the wrong way,”

* * *

  
  


“We're in the wrong way!” Sarawat screamed. Tine craned his neck and saw Type and Tharn passing by beside them, in the next lane.

“It’s that way Wat!” Tine screamed. But Sarawat was already being hugged by the zombies and received the stamp.

“Number 3 and 4 time out!” A referee blew their whistle. The Zombies grumbled and left the scene, as required. Tine sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Is this why the girls were following me?” Tine muttered. They all wanted to catch Sarawat. He knew that being famous would be a pain.

“Hey, we are still in the top 3. Beam’s ass is crippled, so we’re as good as number 2. Which means we will tie with TharnType,” Sarawat persuaded. 

“Hmm, true,” Tine sat down next to Sarawat, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Sarawat carded his hands through Tine’s hair. At least they can pass the time like this.

  
  


“Are they seriously having a romantic moment?” Type grumbled as he glanced at Tine’s screen. They were quite a distance away from Forth and Beam, meaning that they could get first place!

Tharn was doing a great job picking the right paths, with minimal mistakes. If not for Beam’s ‘injury’, Forth and Beam would be right at their tails.

“That’s the exit Type, Tharn stated. He tugged at Type’s hand faster, making Type ran faster. With a lot of Zombies being disqualified, there were few of them to block them, but Type knew there was a fair amount left. 

“Shia!” Type exclaimed as a large group of 10 zombies blocked them about 200 metres away. They stopped dead in their tracks, afraid of being stamped at the last moment. From the corner of his eyes, Type could see Tine already moving, as well as a majority of the contestants. He looked back and saw Forth and Beam slowing down to join them too. 

“There’s 10 of them,” Forth chided. Beam looked around and saw that the zombies were mostly girls..

“These are the Sarawat Wives Team,” Beam told the rest. “If we want to beat Tine and Sarawat, we need to make a move soon,”

“There’s a referee, so Forth can’t just punch all of them dead,” Tharn grumbled. “If I had my car I would just run them over,”

The zombies, moaning just to stay in character, gave a frightened shriek when they heard Tharn’s comment.

“There’s a referee?” Beam asked. He looked at Type, wondering if it was a good idea to do what he had in mind. Type noticed that Beam was looking at him after he mentioned the referee, and he smirked back. Looks like Beam could be a schemer too.

“I like your way of thinking, Dr. Baramee,” Type laughed and then turned to Tharn. “Are you ready?”

“Ready for wha…,” Tharn’s question remained unanswered as Type grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled down the zipper, making his chest free for view. 

“KYAAAA!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING??!!!”

Type kissed Tharn hard, staring at Beam. Well? 

Beam sighed and said goodbye to his dignity as he also placed his hands into Forths’ shirt, bunching it upwards. Forth protested initially but was kept quiet as Beam shyly kissed him on the lips.

“P’BEAM IS MAKING OUT WITH P’FORTH!!! THEY ARE OFFICIAL!”

“6 PAAAAACCCKKK!!”

“Is that tongue??!!!”

“These zombies are disqualified!” the referee ushered the girls out.

“Totally worth it,” 

Type stopped making out and tugged Tharn’s hand. Beam also stopped kissing Forth when he saw Tine and Sarawat behind them.

“We have to move!” Tharn exclaimed, taking Type’s hand and urging his boyfriend to run towards the exit. Forth, also just snapped out of his daze to see Tine not that far behind, chose to make an executive decision.

“Sorry baby, but I’m doing this to win,” Forth scooped Beam up into his arms and carried the man bridal style right behind Type.

“Forth~!!”

All three couples sprinted towards the exit amidst the screams of the spectators. Tine was vaguely aware that the emcee was announcing something, but the adrenaline pumping through him was blocking any other external sounds. 

“It’s close guys...but Tharn Type crosses the line first! With Beam and Forth close behind!! And Sarawat and Tine cross at third place!!”

All three breathed a sigh of relief, Tine calculating the score they each had. Theirs was (100 + 80 ) 180 points, Forth’s was (80 +90) 170, and Tharn Type was leading with ( 90 + 100) 190. If they wanted a shot at winning, they would have to give it their all for the final round. 

* * *

  
  


“So, I won Kantaphat’s university Sweetheart competition,” Plern Pleng told her friend through the phone. It was easy for her to win since Forth and Beam was disqualified due to the scandal. 

“Hmm if the rumors are true, you and the 2 teams will meet with the 3 top teams from the LGBTQ+ leg happening right now,” her friend told her. She perked up when she heard that.

“What? I thought it was just going to be us,”

“Who knows? My father told me that TMG main office branch from Taiwan told them to do it. Something about being a brand name for every sexual orientation. It’s a good idea. Thailand is definitely gaining more interest in this,”

“That’s going to be difficult. Where are they holding this one?” Plern asked. She put the phone on speaker and typed in Google to look for more information.

“Not sure, but you can find them on the website,” her friend’s voice boomed from her speaker. “It’s going to be tough, these guys are HOT,”

Plern pursed her lips as she scrolled down the couples competing. She looked at the Talent portion and weighted her chances of winning.

“Shia! These guys look damn good! How am I going to win?!” Plern whined. The first winner for the modelling looked amazing! Personally she preferred the second place couple, but damn! When she looked at the third place she spilt her drink all over herself.

“Forth and Beam??!!”

Then what was the point of getting them expelled in the first place?!


	8. Idiot friends

Type hummed as his friends celebrated all of their success at L Co Hol. Truthfully, they should not get drunk now. 

Because when you’re drunk, you do stupid things. You could, he don’t know, start singing out on a balcony. Or have drunken sex. Or get molested. 

Shia. 

He better be sober. Sarawat was keeping an eye on Tine, and Type felt that he was used to it. Tharn was also drinking sparingly. But Beam and Forth though….

“Forth! Cut down on the beer!” Beam scolded.

“Oh come on...one more?” Forth persuaded. Leam was commenting about bad things happening when alcohol was involved.

“I agree with Beam, we should not get drunk,” Sarawat commented off handedly. “We don’t want to get caught in a scandalous position and jeopardize our standing in the competition,”

“Competition rules clearly stated that if we are involved in any unruly behaviour, we could get disqualified from the competition,” Type agreed. 

“Ah..it’s not going to hurt me. I have a high tolerance,” Forth replied.

“Speaking of high...Type’s dowry money. That’s high,” Techno slurred. Tharn sucked in a breath.

“Techno, shut up,” Type hissed. He did not want to talk about marriage right now. 

“No, no! It’s good that you guys are doing all of this for your wedding. It’s good,” Techno defended himself.

“More like Tharn putting in all the effort and Type just going along,” Ohm commented, hiccuping.

“What?” Tharn asked. Fong smacked Ohm’s head to shut him up.

“Hmm, Tharn does look like he’s the one pushing it fast,” Boss added.

“Guys, don’t make comments about what you don’t know,” Type warned. Is that how they see him? Going along for the ride? Tharn watches him from the corner of his eyes, contemplating on what to say. 

“Type, do you..,” Tharn wanted to ask, but Type cut him off.

“They are drunk, Tharn. Let’s talk about it when we get home,” Tharn wisely shut his mouth. Sarawat let out a breath of relief after a crisis was averted. 

“If you want to talk about going fast, Forth and Beam. Man. Their relationship went on high speed since they had drunken sex,” Laem commented. Forth laughed as Beam blushed. Beam went to close Laem’s mouth but Man had held him back, coaxing Laem to tell them more.

“Forth once waited for him outside a bar, saw him with a girl. Then told her off that Beam was his,” Laem laughed, while sipping on beer. “Then he made Beam rode on his motorcycle and threatened that if Beam didn’t agree to be his and stop seeing girls he would crash their bike and die together,” 

“OHMYGOD! FORTH!” Type shouted. “He could have died!”

“Shia, Forth. No one will mess around with you after they hear this,” Man mumbled. 

“It seemed romantic at the time,” Forth defended. Tharn and Sarawat tsked.

“If you want romantic, sing a song for him on stage,” Sarawat commented. “It’s safer too,”

“Hmm, and the girls dig it too,” Tharn added. Beam immediately stood up, knocking the glasses over as he hit the table.

“No!!!” Beam declared. “No singing!”

Everyone was so shocked that the DJ even stopped playing music. All the patrons stared at Beam.

“Hmm, Beam...are you okay?” Tine asked hesitantly. “It’s just a suggestion...shia. Do you hate singing that much?”

“I’m not going to sing, baby. Sit down,” Forth coaxed his boyfriend. Beam suddenly realized that everyone was staring and went out to get some air.

“Beam! Beam! Shia!” Forth shouted and went off to chase his Beam.

The rest of the gang stared before Techno was the one to break the silence. 

“Okay, we should seriously stop drinking,”

Ohm, Fong and Phuak agreed and asked for a coke instead. 

“We’re gonna go,” Type suddenly piped up. He snatched Tharn’s hand and glared at his friends. “If anything goes wrong after this, I’m coming for you guys,”

With a huff, Type pulled Tharn away.

  
  


“Shia! We’re screwed~!” Boss cried. Man went to Techno to get some comfort. Phuak, Ohm and Fong huddled in a corner, crying.

“Wat, we better get these guys home,” Tine sighed. Sarawat looked like he wanted to just leave the idiots there, but Tine’s pleading face did him in.

* * *

  
  


“Beam! Wait!” Forth managed to catch Beam stopping his boyfriend from getting away. “Hey, are you okay?” Forth gently asked as he hugged the man close.

“I’m fine,” Beam hissed. “I’m just embarrassed,”

Forth hesitated before accepting the answer from Beam. “Okay, let’s just take it easy. Come on, let’s go home,”

* * *

  
  


Tharn watched Type as the man stared at him from their bedroom door. He looked like a tiger ready to pounce, and for Tharn, it could mean two things:

Number 1, he was going to be mauled to death 

OR

Number 2, they will end up having hardcore sex.

“Me likey,” Tharn drooled. Type rolled his eyes, knowing what Tharn was thinking. They have been a couple long enough to kinda guess what the other is thinking. And most of the time, Tharn knows which buttons to push to make Type do what he wants.

“We’re not having sex,” Type drawled out, going down to sit on the bed. Tharn let a huff to show his disappointment.

“We’re not? Wait, does that mean…,” Tharn gulped. He clutched his shirt tighter. Type threw a pillow at his boyfriend.

“I’m not going to beat you up,” Type growled. Tharn let out a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s talk about this dowry situation,” Type calmly stated. Tharn perked up and immediately went to ask.

“You do want to marry me, right Type? Those guys don’t know what they’re talking about,” Tharn said, hoping Type agreed with him.

“I do want to marry you Tharn. That is true. But…,” Type paused, seeming to pick his words.

“I don’t see why we should rush,”

“Rush?” Tharn asked. 

“Like this competition. Is there really a reason for us to be pushing ourselves in danger just to win the money? Don’t you think that’s too far?”

“Is that your reason or are you actually not ready yet for marriage?” Tharn insisted. Type sighed and cupped Tharn’s face in his hands.

“I think we should appreciate our relationship where we are. Because I plan on spending a long time with you, and marriage or not will not change how I feel. Will you accept that?”

Tharn stared long and hard at Type before kissing the man softly. 

“Come what may?” Tharn whispered, and Type smiled in return. Truth to be told, Tharn did feel like he was the one who was pushing to win the competition, and Type might just humor him. Type in return felt like whatever happened, as long as they were together they can still handle it.

“If we can’t get 10 million, let’s just elope and marry quietly. Like in Las Vegas,” Type hummed as they laid down together. 

“Your father will kill me,” Tharn mumbled. Type laughed out loud, agreeing that it would be the case. 

“Let’s just enjoy the competition and find out who sabotaged us last time,” Type stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ending soon. Thanks to all of you who have been with this story since the beginning. I'm going to wait until TharnType2 to finish before I start writing the final story. See you all again soon!


	9. Chapter 9

“When they said test, I didn’t think it meant actual test,” Tine complained as they sat behind the counter with the buzzer. Sarawat looked around to see 6 teams left, with the being in the middle. Tharn and Type were on their left,with Beam and Forth on their right.

For some reason, Forth looks really smug, and if anything, Sarawat has learned to NOT ask when a drunken Beam was involved. Type looked on high alert, making Sarawat look at the audience as well. 

The bitch was probably in there, watching them. 

Their friends were stationed strategically in the crowd, also surveying any suspicious activities. He was sure that after this, and the winner was announced, the bitch would make a move. 

“Hello beautiful people~ It’s the last round of our competition!!!” The emcee announced, greeting the audience and the remaining couples.

“Let’s just recap the current marks for the top 3 couples! Third place we have Beam and Forth with 170 points!” 

“P’Forth!!!” The engineering students shouted, making Beam grumble.

“The second place is Sarawat and Tine with 180 points!!”

“Gooooo!!! Sarawat!!” The Sarawat Wives Team shouted.

“And the first place with the leading marks goes to Tharn and Type with 190 points!!” 

“Woooooo!!!” Techno shouted, along with Man and Boss. 

“We have tested their skills, we have tested their strength...and now it’s time to test their smarts!” the emcee bellowed. 

“Which is what the true love’s test is all about! We are going to be testing their knowledge on jewelry,”

“JEWELRY??!!” the contestants shouted together.

“That’s right, our main sponsors are TMG Jewelry,” The emcee answered. “But not to worry, we actually have a booklet on what will be asked for the final quiz,” The emcee took out a 30 page booklet.

“You will have 30 minutes to read the booklet and then we will proceed with the quiz,” the emcee told them then proceeded to pass them the booklet. Every contestant got one each, so Tine divided between them what page to read. Tharn pouted as he was told to read something by Type but Tine looked like he was breezing it.

“The f*ck Forth?! Why are you not doing anything?” Sarawat hissed as he saw Forth just placing his hand on Beam’s shoulder. Beam was flipping the book at a good pace. But his face was totally concentrating on what was on the booklet.

“Hmmm, I don’t have to do anything, because my husband...is a doctor,” Forth boasted. He then leaned closer to Sarawat.

“And he is an ace in Chemistry, which is what half of this book is all about,” Forth grinned. Sarawat flipped through his half and saw that it was true.

“Shia!! That’s cheating,”

“May the best doctor win,” Forth blew a kiss to them all, making Sarawat and Type show him the bird under their counter. 

20 minutes into the reading time, Beam put his booklet down and started closing his eyes, making hand gestures as if memorizing the facts. 

“Just looking at Beam is making me angry,” Tharn grumbled. 

“I’m angry looking at Forth. Look at that smug asshole,” Type replied. Forth was just unashamedly staring at Beam with a dopey expression, looking like a lovesick fool. 

“I’m almost done with my part, Sarawat. Are you done with yours?” Tine asked. Sarawat hummed, still looking at the facts. He had skipped a few that he knew, taking in the ones that were new. Most of the facts were about metals they used, and what stone was popular. There were a few statistics, but he chose to ignore those.

  
  


“Okay, time’s up guys! So as you hand over your booklet to the helpers, here is how the quiz is going to go. Each couple will get a phone that has been pre-programmed with just one app. This is our patented QUiz App. So the questions will be projected here in the main screen in the middle with the answers,” the emcee gestured towards the middle screen.

“And the answer options will be shown in their phone,”

“Each contestant will have their phone screen cast onto a projector, which will show what they are doing with their phone to eliminate bias. Also, just in case one phone hangs, we can detect it immediately. Each couple will have their own screen,” There were 6 smaller screens next to the main one, each with a name. 

“All the questions are multiple choiced. Points are given to correct answers. But the faster the answer, the higher the points. So speed plays a part here guys,” the emcee added. “If you get the answer wrong, they won’t deduct points. But you will be behind if other teams are getting it right,”

“So the highest marks will be crowned first place and so on and so forth,”

“Ready? Let’s begin,”

* * *

Tine cursed at Sarawat as the man typed “Love Tine” as their nickname in the game. Tharn and Type went with TharnType (booo, boring) and Forth typed “GO FORTH, Dr Beam!”. Beam was busy nursing his headache as Laem’s laughter could be heard from the audience.

“That’s some pretty amazing nicknames there,” the emcee chuckled. “Okay, seems like everyone is done, let’s proceed with the first question,”

The main screen showed the following question:

“The main composition of Silver Sterling is…”

Type looked at the answer options:

Red: 95% silver, 5% copper

Blue: 97.5 % silver, 2,5 % copper

Green: 92.5% silver, 7.5% copper

Yellow: 90 % silver, 10% copper.

As soon as the question and answer options flashed on the board, the contestants have 5 seconds to think and then their phone will show the 4 color options, with 15 seconds to answer. As soon as the 5 seconds were over, immediately one couple had answered.

“Wow, someone is feeling overconfident,” the emcee commented. Type discussed it with Tharn and picked Green. 

“The answer is..green!” the emcee said. Type looked at his phone screen to see they had gotten 800 points. The main screen then showed the ranking of each team. 

“Shia!” Ohm cursed as the gang saw GO FORTH, Dr. Beam in first place with 1050 points. 

“They didn’t even need the 15 seconds,” Fong muttered.

“How can they answer so fast?!!” Tine whined. Sarawat leaned into Tine and whispered “ Forth is holding the phone. Beam is just focusing on the main screen. After 5 seconds of thinking time, Beam would tell Forth which colour to choose,”

“So they eliminate lag in that way,” Tine mused. “ Do you wanna answer or press?” Tine asked.

“No putting the blame if we lose?” Sarawat grinned. Tine just grinned back and high fived his boyfriend.

“I trust you with my life,”

“Then give me the phone,”

* * *

“Here, hold this,” Type commanded. He passed the phone to Tharn, who looked confused. 

“You have better eye-hand coordination. So if you know the answer, just immediately type it. I’ll tell you if I know the answers to the questions, but if I’m still quiet after the 5 seconds are up, chances are, I don’t know,” Type replied.

“Whatever happens, we will still get married. It’s just a matter of sooner or later,” Type smiled as he gave a loving glance at Tharn. Tharn smiled back and squeezed Type’s hand.

* * *

By the time the last question rolled out, it was clear Dr Beam was going to win. The man was an absolute powerhouse. Tine was behind 200 points from Type. So, judging from the marks now, Beam will win this round and end up being second place. Tine will be in third place, with Tharn getting that dowry money. 

The last question flashed.

“The safest jewelry for sensitive skin is made of...”

Type looked at the answer options:

Red: Platinum

Blue: Gold

Green: Stainless Steel

Yellow: Rose gold

Just as the 5 seconds were up, Tine looked up to see Sarawat had answered the question without even looking at the answer options. 

“Ai Wat, you know the answer?” Tine asked.

“Yeah, it’s platinum,” Sarawat answered back.

“How can you know that?” Tine asked further.

“Because when I was browsing for possible promise rings, that chick from the jewelry shop said that it was the safest choice, just in case. And I kinda remember it,” Sarawat replied.

“You wanted to buy promise rings?” Tine asked, blushing as the implications of the story hit him.

“Well, it’s nothing like the 10 million dowry story, but I do, at some point, want to commit myself to you,” Sarawat said. “Isn’t that what it means when we wrote that we would grow old together?”

Tine looked at Sarawat for a long time, ignoring the marks as they flashed on the main screen. He briefly registered the emcee announcing the winners, but all of it turned to white noise as Sarawat’s face filled his vision.

“Yes, Wat. That’s what it means,” Tine answered and took the phone out of Sarawat’s hand to place it on the counter. He then held both of Sarawat’s hand, smiling as the man also gripped his hand tight.

“Oy, Bella and Edward. We are tied,” Type drawled as he rolled his eyes. “Are you guys making more Twilight movies? Stop staring at each other,”

Tine chuckled while Sarawat flipped Type off. They looked at the screen and saw that all three couples were tied at 270 marks. Each of them had won first, second and third place. 

“So I just received information from the management team, and they have decided to use one of the competitions as the determiner,” the emcee announced.

“So if they choose this round, Beam and Forth will be first place,” Laem mumbled to Boss.

“If they choose the Zombie one, Type and Tharn will get married next semester,” Techno hummed.

“Are you guys joking? Of course, they are going to pick..,” Fong speculated.

“Since we are sponsored by a jewelry company, the first round will determine the winners! This means at third place, we have Forth and Beam,”

“Sarawat! That means... That means!” Tine gasped. Sarawat beamed and hugged Tine close.

“First place goes to Sarawat and Tine!” Tine was standing up to go the emcee when Type glomped him. Then Beam and Forth also hugged him, while Sarawat was stopping Tharn from getting into the group hug. 

“I’m okay with everybody but YOU hugging Tine!” Sarawat huffed. The emcee sweatdropped when the other contestants gave their congratulations from afar.

“My boyfriend is in there too!” Tharn complained. Tine laughed and hugged his friends tighter, not believing that he had just won 50 thousand dollars and a modelling gig.

* * *

“So, top three teams have prizes waiting for them, please come to the TMG main building this weekend,” the registration table told them.

“Thanks, we will be there,” Tine answered, letting Sarawat hold the gigantic mock-up cheque. “We don’t have to bring that do we?” Tine asked, smiling.

“Ah no, that’s just a gimmick, but just a heads up, there are rumors that they are going to have a bigger competition for TMG, and they might choose the representatives from this competition as contestants,” the lady gossiped, making Type and Tine perk up.

“One of us?”

“Oh yeah. The first two competitions made their social media accounts blow up exponentially, so I assume they would like to have more of it. Heard they were going to expand to the Philippines too,”

“Wait, this is the second one? Which one was the first?” Type asked.

“Hmm, the one at Kantaphat University,”

Then it all made sense. 

* * *

“The top three winners could be eligible to join the next big competition,” Fong stated.

“The bitch must be one of the winners. Unfortunately for us, all three couples from that competition was a heterosexual couple, so there are three candidates,” Tine replied. 

“We could dig around or just wait for her to move,” Forth suggested. Beam nodded.

“I think...we should just wait,” Type announced. Tharn looked surprised that Type suggested the idea.

“Type? Are you sure?” Techno asked. “You’re like the biggest grudge holder, the Grudge would probably sign you up for the new movie,”

“Shut it, bastard. I mean, it’s not confirmed yet. And the bitch would be crazy if she wanted to move against us based on a rumor. And, I think, I let thoughts of her and this competition get to me too much,”

“Yeah, I can agree,” Man replied. “WE have been too caught up with this,”

“We spend our time talking about winning,” Phuak complained. “I missed the time when we went to L CO Hol to just drink and hook up with chicks,”

“Agreed. Plus, Tine and Sarawat probably needed to plan what they wanted to do with their money,” Forth stated. 

“I wonder what kind of prizes will we get,” Tharn mused. 

When they went to the TMG main office that Saturday in Tharn’s Audi, they found out there were cash prizes for each couple. And matching jewelry too.

Beam and Forth ended up getting 10 thousand dollars and matching necklaces. Type got 30 thousand dollars and matching rings.

Tharn fainted when he found out. Sarawat grumbled when he had to drive the car back. 

And Tine? He was looking at places to visit in Europe.

* * *

  
  


POST CREDIT SCENE

Plern Pleng slammed her laptop shut as she read the news. It looked like it just got tougher by the minute!

“Whatever, heterosexual couples are still more well perceived here. They have less chance to win,”

  
  


Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

“Hey, let’s not wait. Let’s do our own digging,” Techno announced when the gang minus the couples met at L CO Hol. 

“Techno, man! I was waiting forever for someone to say that,” Man cheered. Ohm took out his phone and snickered.

“We actually started,” Phuak replied, he and Fong already on their phones and laptops. 

“You sneaky bastards! What happened to just drinking and picking up girls?” Boss grinned. 

“That’s for losers. We got a bitch to catch,” Laem replied. He too was on his phone, the Kantaphat couples competition on his screen.

“To being nosey friends!” Man cheered, holding up his beer.

“ To nosey friends!”

* * *

“Think we’re still going to be here if the next competition happened?” Type asked as they watched Netflix.

“Might not be, we are exchange students for 1 year only,” Tharn replied. “Why? Feeling sad to leave?”

“I’m gonna miss Tine,” Type hummed. Tharn looked at Type and held grasped at Type’s hand. 

“We’ll keep in contact,” 

* * *

“Beam, when you said that NOT to sing,” Forth mused, making Beam stiffened.

“Is it because you are jealous girls will find me attractive?”

“NO! Hahahaha! What a load of….okay! It’s bad enough you exercise with no shirt, so what? You want to be Sarawat now?” Beam grumbled. He huffed and pouted, crossing his arms in front defensively.

Forth took a short breath before suddenly stripping himself. Beam sputtered as skin was exposed.

“Shia! Why are you so cute?” Forth said, halfway taking out his pants.

“What are you doing?! Put your shirt...No! Forth! Don’t you dare take those pants off!”

“Oh come on Beam, please~? You are so cute,”

“Don’t take off your boxers. Forth! Forth! Stop stripping me!”

* * *

  
  


“Sarawat. Where should we go?” Tine gleefully asked as he marked some places.

“We can go wherever you want,” Sarawat replied, smiling as he sees Tine being so giddy. Then Tine turned and placed something on Sarawat’s hand. 

Sarawat opened it to see matching platinum rings.

“Well, I spent some on these. So we probably don’t have enough for a Europe trip. How about going to Japan instead?” Tine grinned. Sarawat stared at the ring and then back to Tine. 

Instead of answering, he placed one ring on Tine’s finger, while Tine took the other one to put it on his. When they both had their rings on, Sarawat turned and gently kissed Tine on his lips. 

They ended up kissing for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being with me! This is the end of Conflicting Couple...and hopefully by new years I can write more! Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks my lovelies! I love that I still get comments on Misunderstanding Mayhem, and it keeps me excited to finish this universe. It's definitely growing because I don't see myself getting tired of BLs anytime soon. There are always new characters and relationships that are perfect 'what ifs'. How many of you watch Taiwanese BLs? Especially HIStory Series? They are amazing. And now Philipino BLs are making waves on YouTube..gotta love those. I'm so happy (irony to the COVID situation).  
> So anyway, please read and enjoy! Comment too and tell me how you feel. Love you all!


End file.
